Honey Pot/Mitsuko
Mitsuko is a friendly Honey Pot. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Do you want me to give you some mucus from my pot? Alright, here you go. ♪" (+1 Slimy Jelly) “You mustn't die easily! Alright, use this. ♪" (+1 Yggdrasil Leaf) “Occasionally people will toss in coins. I've acquired a fair amount so you can have some. ♪" (+2250G) “Hey, can I have a lucky mallet?" (Give Lucky Mallet?) *Yes - “Thanks, I'm saved. ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Hmmmph, really?" “Hey, can I have some money?" (Give 1350G?) *Yes - “Thanks, I'm saved. ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - “Hmmmph, really?" *Not enough money - “Oh... You don't have any." “Hey, can I have some honey?" (Give Honey?) *Yes - “Thanks, I'm saved. ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - “Hmmmph, really?" “I am also a type of mimic. Actually, that would make me a monster that belongs to the undead family. I have the characteristics of various different monsters, I'm not sure what I am." “Everyday I have to use a lid to cover the opening to the pot. Sometimes water is poured inside, it's terrible." “There was a man who tried to use my pot as a toilet. Of course I played around with him, but I swear..." “This pot is strong because it is reinforced with my magic. It is already part of my body." “Pickling a man in this pot, I will suck plenty of semen. It takes 3 days for them to shrivel up as well. ♪" “I've never heard of monsters lurking in a barrel or a cabinet." “My pot is cracked... WHO DID THIS?!" “Honey pot is another word for a woman's privates." “The inside of my pot becomes terrible on rainy days. When it looks like it is going to rain, I turn upside down." “Every now and then, I think about difficult matters. This is a literal thought pot." “A honey filled pot... It's somehow obscene, isn't it?" *It is obscene - “I know, right?! Are you also aroused?" (+10 Affinity) *It is not obscene - “You don't think so? I think it is definitely obscene." *I am more obscene - “And what is an obscene human?" (-5 Affinity) “There are plenty of tentacles and mucus in my pot. Which do you prefer, tentacles or mucus?" *I like tentacles - “Well then, I will wrap you up pleeenty. ♪ Does that make you happy? Fufuu." *I like mucus - “Well then, I will cover you up pleeenty. ♪ Does that make you happy? Fufuu." *I like you - “Th-That's... Are you serious?" (+10 Affinity) “The inside of a pot is very relaxing isn't it?" *It is relaxing - “You agree? Have you ever been inside a pot? Maybe I'll draw in more humans." (-5 Affinity) *It is not relaxing - “Well, humans wouldn't understand." *I am a pot - “What? I don't understand." “Which is the most exciting to check?" *Treasure Chest - “Hmph, typical answer." (-5 Affinity) *Pot - “You do understand! I'll give you pleeenty of love. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Barrel - “Why barrels? They normally don't have anything good." *Dresser - “...Pervert." (-5 Affinity) “Pots have such a high class feeling about them. They are the king of antiques, don't you think?" *They are - “Right? ♪ I was born into royalty. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *They are not - “Well, people who understand will understand. People who don't understand won’t." *I don't care - “Fine then... I don't care about your life either!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "This pot is so relaxing... Care to join me?" With Minelli: Minelli: "Pot..." Mitsuko: "Chest..." A tense atmosphere surrounds the two of them... With Aisha: Aisha: "Beaaar! Is your pot filled with honey?!" Mitsuko: "It's not honey, it's my mucus..." Aisha: "What? Really?" Mitsuko: "(Actually, there's also a lot of honey...)" With Mini: Mini: "Oh, it’s a pot! Is it okay if I hop in?!" Mitsuko: "Hey, stop that…" Mini: "Here I go!" *jumps in* Mitsuko: "Ah, I said no! ...Hey! You’re hot! I’m gonna cook!!" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Honeypot sticky, sticky…" Mitsuko is vigorously stirring the inside of her pot. “Here, take this. ♪" Mitsuko presents a gift! (+1 Takoyaki and Honey) “...Ahhh?!" Mitsuko fell over and turned upside down! Mucus is strewn about! “...…" Mitsuko withdrew into her pot. “Good night. ♪" Mitsuko fell asleep. Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Scylla Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Mimics Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions